Six patients have been enrolled, and three have completed the study. The other three patients were discontinued in the study due to lack of observable aggressive and/or self-injurious behaviors seen during baseline videotaping sessions. Of the three patients that have completed the study-two showed differential response across medications and conditions-both were treated with the more effective medication at the conclusion of the study. The other patient showed differential response across conditions only-and no significant response to the medication. He was treated with a different (non-study) medication, at the conclusion of the study. We plan to continue enrolling another ten patients over the next 1-2 years to determine the most effective treatment(s) for this patient population.